Bring Us the Girl and Wipe Away the Debt
by Beatrice B
Summary: In my opinion when Elizabeth Drowns Booker she survives and now technically they are no longer related. Anyways, it will really get into the thought processes of our characters and I am going to stretch the game and have it for example instead of it just being the first day in when you get elizabeth have it be more realistic. I really hope you enjoy and I will write a sequel.
1. The lighthouse

**Hey everyone, I know I haven't updated my other stories in while but I really wanted to write about this. I don't own Bioshock Infinite or the character or the plot. If you haven't played Bioshock Infinite all the way through and don't want your story to be ruined don't read this I will only say this once: this story contains Spoilers.**

The Lighthouse

Rosalind Lutece's Pov

This is the 123rd time that this experiment has gone on. In my opinion it is time we stop this whole thought expirement. Of course brother won't listen so I hand him Mr. Dewitt the case of things to jog his memory. I just hope it works this time. I can not stand being spread throughout the possiblity space much longer. Robert is content but I am not. **( I am not sure if it was her or robert.)** As we approach the pier I feel my atoms already beginning to shift. I feel only a little pity for this current Booker. Once he climbs onto the pier as we row away the man's who's face seems a constant now. It changes into worry. I feel my body slowly dissipate into molecules and now only my concious thought remains. We will reform near monument island I can feel it. I only hope brother will be with me this time.

**So what did you think? The next chapter will be Booker's Pov as he enter's the lighthouse. I am going to stretch the adventure to make it more realistic as most people can't go a night without sleep and still stay functional. As Always RandR.**


	2. A Night in Darkness

**Okay everyone Like I said before I am going to try and make this game even more realistic. Just to let you know after each posting I will tell you my opinion and stuff after I write everything. In reviews I would like your opinion on the game and Booker and Elizabeth.**

A Night Spent in Darkness, A Day of Ascension

Booker's Pov

As I watch the odd couple row away I have a gut feeling that things are going to get complicated. From their conversation they already are. Thunder and lightning; the storm is fast approaching. I had better get inside that lighthouse. I wonder if there is anything of use in the fishing house. At least in here the wind is less biting. As I lean against the shack and rub my temples I notice something glinting on the ground. Silver Eagles? They look to be some kind of currency. I put them in my pocket, I don't know why but I have a feeling that they will come in handy.

"Damn Rain!" I curse. Taking a deep breath I grit my teeth and return out into the storm. The pier is covered in water, I am surprised I don't slip and fall in. The rocks squelch as I turn and the stairs creak as I sprint up the staircase. The light house light is on, someone must be inside; an operator maybe? There is a note on the door.

_Dewitt_

_Bring us the girl_

_and wipe away the debt_

_THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE!_

Who could this be from? Why is their blood on the note? Just to be sure I have taken everything of value I walk down to the other side of the light house. There is a barrel that says provisions. There is a soda, a can of beans and some chips inside; I guess that will do for dinner. I carry the stuff in one hand and knock on the door with the other. I call out as the door opens; the operator must be nearby. " Hello, my name is Booker Dewitt; I guess you're expecting me?" Receiving no answer I place my haul on one of the cabinet tables. The sign says I am supposed to wash my sins away.

OF THY SINS SHALL I WASH THEE

I should probably wash my hands and face before I eat. The water feels cold but it wakes me up. A jar of pickles? Another sign?

FROM SODOM SHALL I LEAD THEE

They must be in some kind of religious cult. I take my haul up the stairs; they echo as I walk. My stomach growls... I hadn't eaten since yesterday morning. The place looks lived in. I can use it for tonight. There is a telephone! Nothing. I set it down and collect more things by rummaging in they're lodging... I hope they don't mind. I plop down on the bed and take a swig of the soda. Disgusting, the soda has lost its fizz. I am thirsty though, so I drink the stove I cook the beans in the skillet. I hope it's clean. While the beans are cooking I open the chips; I have never seen a chip company of this name before? They are stale but edible. I take another swig of the soda and look around for a spoon. It is on the ground; I bend to pick it up and stir the beans. They are ok. After I finish the beans and turn off the stove, I eat a pickle but don't have another. I need a drink. Who is C? And why does he want me stopped? Oh well... As I drift off to sleep with my stomach somewhat full I hear the music in my ears and the thunder until morning...

**I had him wash his face and hands in the bason as an insult to the radicalism and trying to use water like they did in the game to represent cleaning except for booker it was just hygiene.**


	3. 321

Ascension in 3...2...1... Hallelujah

I hear the rain and the storm has officially arrived, the radio is telling me to hunker down in my house... not going to happen. I have 2 pickles for breakfast and the walk the steps until I spot a hand print with blood on it. What the hell? I turn and place my hand in the blood, it is dry but I still wipe my hand on my pants. I walk higher and again the stairs echo, a bookcase is resting on the top stair. A golden bust huh? I pick it up and place it on the bookshelf. As I walk over to the body the smell starts getting to me. I pick up the two silver eagles; and examine the sign

_Don't Disappoint Us_

"Shit" There is blood all over the walls and a cracked window... it must have been a struggle. To think I slept here oblivious to this. The smell is making me nauseous; I walk over to the stair railing and grip it. Another sign... What is it with these people and signs?

_In New Eden Soil Shall I Plant Thee_

New Eden? What is that? As my mind starts to grow foggy from my nauseous state I stumble up the steps to fresh air, I sprint towards the barrel and vomit inside only to realize that there is a sizable amount of silver eagles down at the bottom. I am not going to put my hand down there no matter how much currency is down there.

I wipe the vomit from my face and hold up the card and ring it just as it says. Scroll - once, Key - twice, and Sword-twice - I wonder what they stand for? As I wait for something to happen an alarm of some kind goes off and the sky turns blood red. "What in the world?" I honestly have no idea what is going on. When the door opens all that is left is a chair, it sure looks fancy. Here goes nothing, I take a deep breath and sit down on the chair. Out of nowhere a voice starts telling me to ready myself? I ain't no pilgrim. Things start to rise up from the floor and I want outta this thing. The next thing I know I am rising over the clouds and the view took my breath away. "Hallelujah" The view sure did look like a New Eden. In the center of everything was the Angel statue, I feel like I am in heaven. My breathing has become labored though so it makes it difficult to enjoy the view. My lungs struggle to draw breath. A sweet melody played from somewhere, it reminded me of a music box that someone had given Anna.** ( At this time I am not sure if I am referring to his daughter or his wife, review your opinion and help me decide.) ** I take a deep breath and start feeling a little choked up. I have through too much to allow myself the luxury of tears. I dry my eyes and a zeppelin flies by the window. The Flag is different here. I wonder why? Father Comstock... could he be C. Why would they need a prophet?

As I land on something I hear creaking, I hope this thing is sturdy. Slowly as I descend Words glimmer in the walls:

_Why would he send his Savior Unto Us?_

Are they talking about Jesus?

_If we will not lift a finger for our own salvation._

How would they go about doing that? I have way too many questions, and I've got a feeling if I ask too many I might wind up in a bad situation.

_And though we deserved not his Mercy._

Why don't they deserve Mercy? What is their deal?

_He has led us to this New Eden._

How has this "savior led them away" **( I am not sure what religion Booker is, I personally don't believe in Jesus; if you do more power to you but I feel like just because all that he has gone through he is now Atheist or Agnostic?)**

_A last chance for Redemption._

As the door opened and I stepped out into the water I felt like I was entering into a new world. I can't explain it but I felt like things were only going to get more and more surprising.


End file.
